UNE VIE DE CAUCHEMARS LE CAUCHEMAR D'UNE VIE
by kalid1983
Summary: OS d'anniversaire de ma p'tite Caly. Thème imposé : Sam à la fin de la saison 4. Mon imagination a fait le reste *pour le meilleur et... pour le pire je le crains*


**Une vie de cauchemars. Le cauchemar d'une vie.**

Déjà deux heures qu'il avait retrouvé son frère. Déjà deux heures que Lilith n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Déjà deux heures qu'il avait réglé son compte à cette traîtresse de Ruby. Déjà deux heures que le Mal dans son état le plus pur avait été libéré et qu'il avait tiré son frère hors du couvent pour le pousser dans l'Impala.

Depuis, Sam n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Pas un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. Il avait le teint pâle, presque cireux… et si Dean n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever, il aurait juré qu'il était mort. Peut-être l'était-il vraiment quelque part.

Oh, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que Sam ressentait. La culpabilité s'échappait par tous les pores de sa peau. Oui il avait refusé d'écouter son frère et les anges. Oui il avait fait confiance à une démone. Oui il avait libéré Lucifer. Oh, il y avait de quoi être fier… C'était un véritable honneur d'avoir ouvert les portes qui emprisonnaient le Maître ! Enfin, c'était ce que lui avait dit Ruby avant qu'elle ne finisse _ad patres_. De son point de vue, il venait de mener le monde à sa perte. Merci qui ? Merci Sammy !

Il avait un nouveau titre à rajouter à sa longue liste. Monstre. Allié des démons. Suceur de sang. Générateur de l'Apocalypse. Y'avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment glorieux ! Tellement glorieux que tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était mourir. Mais rien n'était jamais simple pour lui. Même cette dernière volonté lui était refusée. Son frère était si dur avec lui. Peut-être avait-il raison au fond. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'enfuir comme ça il devait assumer ses erreurs. Et alors qu'on disait de la Vie qu'elle était un cadeau, elle devenait son pire cauchemar…

Et Dean qui était toujours là avec lui !... Il le surveillait, c'était sûr. Il veillait à ce qu'il ne devienne pas pire qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pourquoi resterait-il à ses côtés sinon ? Il avait été bien clair dans son dernier message. Il en avait marre d'essayer de le sauver. Il était un cas désespéré. Un humain doublé d'un monstre pour lequel il n'y avait plus d'espoir de rédemption, si tant est qu'il y en avait eu un jour… Les anges n'avaient pas été très clairs à ce sujet.

Il sentait encore et toujours le regard de son frère sur lui. Enfin… son frère… son frère… qui savait s'il avait encore le privilège de l'appeler ainsi ! Qui savait s'il avait encore une famille ! Après ces mots qu'ils s'étaient jetés à la figure. Après tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait faits. Dean avait tout donné pour lui. Jusqu'à sa propre vie. Et lui avait tout gâché. Oh oui, tout ! Il s'était senti puissant, il s'était senti supérieur. La force, le pouvoir, la puissance… eux seuls avaient compté et dans son ivresse, il en avait oublié l'essentiel. L'amour, la famille, les amis (les vrais). Qui savait s'il les retrouverait un jour.

Aujourd'hui il prenait enfin conscience de l'énormité de sa bêtise. Il reconnaissait la dure réalité. Tout ce temps, Dean avait eu raison… et lui ne l'avait pas écouté. Il le savait, il l'avait déçu. C'est bien pour ça que maintenant il n'osait le regarder en face. Enfin, c'était l'une des deux raisons. L'autre était beaucoup moins avouable… Il en avait peur. Lui, le grand Sam Winchester, pourfendeur de démons et monstre à ses heures, avait peur de son grand frère. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers ! C'était d'autant plus malheureux qu'ils avaient été comme les doigts de la main. Comme tout ça était bien loin maintenant !... Aujourd'hui il avait peur de ses regards pleins de mépris et de dégoût. Il avait peur de l'inconnu. Allait-il retourner dans la fameuse cage dorée de Bobby ou avoir droit à une simple chambre ? Allait-il vivre ou bien mourir ? Comment Bobby allait-il réagir en le voyant ? Après tout, la dernière fois il l'avait assommé… Beaucoup de questions affluaient dans sa tête. Sur l'avenir. Sur **son**avenir. Ne pas savoir le terrifiait, mais toucher du bout des doigts ne serait-ce que l'ébauche d'une réponse était encore pire. Tout compte fait il préférait ne pas savoir. Ce serait là son châtiment.

Les pneus de l'Impala émirent un léger craquement, signe qu'ils venaient de quitter la belle route goudronnée pour un chemin de terre ils approchaient de chez Bobby. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La voiture allait bientôt s'arrêter et il redoutait déjà ce moment. Dean lui jetait toujours des coups d'œil sans la moindre once de discrétion. Qu'avait-il donc ? Il était là il allait pas s'envoler ! Qu'il regarde la route plutôt !

Pas de chance pour lui, l'Impala s'immobilisa et il sentit le regard de Dean se faire plus pénétrant. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais Sam ne l'entendait pas. Sans doute un effet secondaire de la terreur qui l'habitait. Alors, quand il vit une main s'approcher de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un geste de recul. Il ne vit même pas le regard blessé de son grand frère. La seule chose que lui comprenait, c'était qu'on l'emmenait à la mort ou pire encore, dans la fameuse chambre, une chambre dont il ne gardait qu'un souvenir douloureux. Peut-être que Dean comprit, peut-être qu'il laissa tomber, toujours est-il qu'il n'insista pas. A son grand soulagement d'ailleurs. Il le vit se passer une main lasse sur le visage. Il le regarda soupirer et sortir de l'habitacle. Il le vit parler avec Bobby avant de s'éloigner. Il se sentit lui-même pâlir, faiblir, terrifié. Plutôt ironique hein ? Il avait beau avoir peur de Dean, il n'en restait pas moins son frère, une figure de stabilité, quelqu'un qui le rassurait et en qui il avait confiance. Et là il avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Là il était tout seul avec Bobby. Bobby, ce vieil ami qu'il avait agressé la dernière fois. Et il s'approchait de lui à grands pas. Il vint taper au carreau et vit l'air terrifié du cadet. Une réaction qu'il ne parut pas comprendre… Sam aussi était déboussolé. Venait-il vraiment d'entendre un « ça fait vraiment du bien de te revoir, mon garçon ! » ou n'avait-ce été que le fruit de son imagination ? Il cligna des paupières et regarda de nouveau le vieil homme à travers la vitre côté passager. Il lui sourit et ses yeux se parèrent d'une couleur dorée sa terreur grimpa en flèche. Dans un geste désespéré et quelque peu inutile étant donné la situation, il verrouilla les portières. Bobby arqua un sourcil mais ne tenta rien, au grand soulagement de Sam qui sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il le vit hausser les épaules avant de tourner les talons – sans doute pour aller chercher Dean, car il déboula même pas deux minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est pas pour dire mais j'aimerais bien récupérer mon bébé… Tu es au courant que les lits sont à l'intérieur…? »

Sam le regarda affolé. Il se rappelait effectivement d'un lit chez Bobby il y avait été attaché. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue et eut l'effet d'une bombe chez son frère.

« Hé Sammy ! Sammy ! Sammy ?! Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils ! Ecoute, je sais que tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours a été dur pour toi… Qui n'aurait pas réagi ainsi… ? Alors si tu veux pas rester seul ce soir… on peut dormir dans la même chambre… comme au bon vieux temps. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Sam eut un petit sourire timide et acquiesça. Curieusement il avait autant besoin de sentir sa présence qu'il en avait peur. Un mal pour un bien. Au moins il pouvait espérer éviter la chambre spéciale…

Une heure plus tard, il regardait son frère dormir avec un mélange de respect et de tendresse. Soudain, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un apparut dans son champ de vision.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans '_il n'y a pas de retour possible_' ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais facilement tout oublier… faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Tu as franchi toutes les limites Sam. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi. Regarde-moi, je dors enfin paisiblement et c'est pas grâce à toi. Tu ne m'as… Tu ne nous as jamais causé que du souci… A Papa. A Bobby. A moi aussi. Tu sais quoi ? Le monde se porterait bien mieux si tu n'étais pas là ! »_

Sam jeta un regard terrifié tantôt sur le Dean couché tantôt sur le mini Dean qui lui faisait face, le regard plein de reproches.

_« Pas la peine d'essayer, je ne me réveillerai pas. Pas pour toi en tout cas. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Une monstruosité de la nature. Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister, Sam. Jamais ! Et j'aurais encore une famille... »_

« Mais D… »

_« Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu n'es plus mon frère. Tu es devenu un étranger. Et ne me demande surtout pas de choisir entre te sauver ou te tuer… La réponse est d'une telle évidence ! Alors si j'étais toi, je partirais loin de moi ou mieux encore, je disparaîtrais définitivement. C'est pas si difficile que ça. Tu as l'embarras du choix. Mais peut-être es-tu un lâche… »_

Les paroles de Dean commençaient à faire leur bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors que Dean faisait rouler ses yeux comme s'il le trouvait pathétique.

_« Monstre, monstre, monstre… Sam est un monstre… Sam est un monstre à abattre…_ _»_ (en chantonnant)

Le principal intéressé sortit du lit avec rapidité, prit son arme et laissa un petit mot sur la table. Juste trois petits mots.

'_SALEZ ET BRÛLEZ_'

Puis il sortit de la maison, poursuivi par la voix enfantine qui ne cessait de crier 'monstre !'. Il vérifia une dernière fois son arme et la pressa contre sa tempe. Il voulait que tout ça finisse. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il refusait de voir souffrir les autres par sa faute. Il armait le revolver et pressait la détente, quand il se sentit tiré vers le bas. Il y eut une détonation puis un cri. La douleur. Le sang. Les larmes.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça Sammy ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis désolé… T…t'av… raison… »

« Raison ? Raison sur quoi ? » (larmes aux yeux)

« Suis… monstre… pas d-de retour… pas… pppeine de me sau-sauver… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je veux te sauver ! T'es mon p'tit frère… Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour toi… Hé Sammy, reste avec moi ! »

« D-désolé… »

Il déglutit.

« C'est mieux co-comme ça… Tu l'as dit toi-même… »

« Non Sam. Bon je t'ai peut-être appelé monstre, mais c'était sous le coup de la colère… J'le pensais pas vraiment… Je n'ai jamais souhaité ça. T'es toute ma vie, Sammy !... »

La main de Sam fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche pour attraper son portable. Il le tendit à son frère.

« E-Ecoute !... »

Dean s'exécuta et mit le haut-parleur.

« _Hé, c'est moi ! Ecoute, je vais y aller franco. Je t'en veux toujours… Et je te dois une bagarre. Mais… je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que j'ai dit. Tu sais, je ne suis pas papa. On est frères. Tu vois, on est une famille et… peu importe à quel point ça tourne mal, ça ne changera jamais. Sammy, je suis désolé…_ »

Les larmes ruisselaient sur les visages des deux frères, l'un parce qu'il se sentait revenir deux ans plus tôt, l'autre parce qu'il avait été floué.

« P..pas le mmmême… »

« Ça va aller Sammy… Ça va aller… »

« Suis désolé… Tellement désolé… »

Et il ferma les yeux.

« Sammy, ne m'fais pas ça ! Sam ! Sammy ! **SAMMYYYYY !** »


End file.
